


Someday

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, Cena/Adam, Edge/Cena, Gay, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts after Edge beats him for the WWE Championship. Cena/Edge Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

I lost. I really lost. I'm no longer the WWE Champion. Adam is. The thought hadn't set in yet even as I rolled out of the ring landing on the black mat with a hard thud. But that didn't hurt. 

As I half crawled up the ramp, I realize getting busted wide open didn't bug me one bit. Falling out on the mat didn't hurt and the two spears didn't hurt as much. 

The thing that did however hurt, was as I turned around; I saw him holding up his first and newly won WWE Championship, Amy by his side as they celebrated. Not being able to be by his side, yeah that's what hurt.

As I kneel on one knee on the ramp watching in awe, watching in silence, feeling my heart suddenly heavy, watching him celebrate his first world title. His dream had come true. 

I feel a smile creep on my face. I then realized that by me staying here, that i'm robbing him of his glory, his moment. 

So I warily drag my tired carcass to the back, heading to the trainer to get my wound stitched up.

The needle didn't bug me, and in seconds he was done. So I stood and limped to my dressing room, bending over the sink to begin washing the blood off my face. 

It was the feeling of being watched that made me look behind me, to see Adam with a huge goofy smile on his handsome features, WWE title now reading 'Edge' hanging off his shoulder.

"D-did I do okay?" he asked as I smiled. 

"Yeah you did wonderful" I murmured turning to finish washing the blood off. 

"A-are you okay?" he asked as I grabbed a towel and dried my face, looking up to see his handsome features contorted in concern. I smile again. 

"Yeah I'm fine Adam" I tell him when in fact I wanted to tell him the truth, that I'm not at all fine, that I'm completely head over heels in love with him. 

That I wanted to be his and for him to be mine, that I longed to kiss him and he's noticed I've been staring into space.

I'm shocked when I feel him throw his arms around my neck and pull me flush against his body. 

I wrap mine around his waist and closed my eyes resting my head against his shoulder, feeling empty when he pulls away. 

"Okay if you say so John." He muttered to me before smiling that smile that melted my heart every time.

"Ames, Nitro, Randy and I are going to Hooters to celebrate wanna join us? We can watch all the hot chicks, and make fun of Randy and Nitro being metro's" Adam asked with a smirk as I smile. 

"Sorry Addy, maybe some other time, I'm beat" I lied as Adam sighs. "Ah Come on Johnny! We can get drunk and embarrass Amy 'member last time?" He asked pleading me with a smile.

"Sure" I sigh, knowing i could never deny him. 

"Awesome" Adam laughed as he threw his arms around me again before turning to leave with a smile. Someday I'll tell him how i truly feel, Someday but sadly, that day isn't today.


End file.
